Paranoia
by ChaoticXXHearts
Summary: "Why? Why would they want to change the world I worked so hard to create? Why would they want to betray me? ...Very well. If they feel that way, then they shall be swiftly executed! All traitors will be shown no mercy!" A look into the mind of Primal Dialga.


**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo**

**I completely own nothing.**

* * *

Why? Why would anyone want to betray me? _Me _of all people! I made this land the way it is so that no one would have to suffer again. No time means that everything would stay beautiful, no fear of dying unless I command it so. And yet, there are those who dare to defy me when I have done nothing wrong!

_WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?_

This world…this world filled with darkness and where time does not move is my home now. And what a glorious home it is! A utopia, if you will. Nothing bad will happen unless I dictate it. No pain, no hunger, no fear, absolutely nothing. But others seek to destroy this peace that I have made, this world that I have created. Fools! Don't they see that what they're doing will end everything? Don't they know that it won't be just me who dies, it would be everyone, including them?

_TRAITORS! HOW DARE THEY! TRAITORS TRAITORS TRAITORS!_

The time traveling traitor, the thief-like traitor, the human traitor, I list them all in my head as I pace about while my subordinates watch in silence. Good, they should be seen and not heard. I view every Pokémon in my domain as my children. There are good ones, like my subordinates, ones that keep out of my way, and then…there are the bad ones. The ones that seek to destroy me and all of my other children. How dare they? How. Dare. They? They aren't fit to be even acknowledged as one of my own!

_EXECUTE THEM! EXECUTE THEM ALL!_

One of my subordinates is saying something. I whirl around and snarl at him. He dares to try and talk back to me?

_SUCH INSOLENCE SHALL NOT GO UNPUNISHED!_

His justice will not be brief, though I use only a small fraction of my power. Why…Why is he screaming? My punishments are light, so very light. It only enrages me further.

_WILL YOU SHUT UP?_

I use everything except for my Roar of Time on him, a slight increase to my normal punishments. Even then, they are mere discomforts to what I can actually do. He stops screaming and only whimpers now. Much better. I back off from my assault to see who it is I am punishing. It is my top subordinate, the favored child. My rage increases tenfold.

_YOU DARE BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?_

I give him a harsh kick that sends him sprawling a few feet away.

_I GAVE YOU A HOME WHEN YOU WERE WANDERING THE WORLD, LOST AND CONFUSED. I WAS THE ONE WHO SAVED YOU FROM NEAR DEATH AS OTHERS ATTACKED YOU. ME AND NO ONE ELSE! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?_

Several of the lesser henchmen move towards the one being punished. I glare at them and give a warning.

_DO _NOT _INTERFERE._

They scramble back quickly and I can't help but smile in delight. Ah, my top subordinate could take a few lessons from them. All of the good children affectionately all me Master Dialga. Everyone else calls me Primal Dialga. Why would they call me that? I am not some animal who only wants to survive, for I care about my children deeply. I am not insane, I am not! I roar and continue delivering justice to the one who dared to speak up.

_TRAITOR! I BET YOU'LL END UP WITH THE OTHERS WHO DARE TO DEFY ME!_

He speaks up, voice quivering, from what I cannot tell. He insists that he is loyal to me and only to me. I laugh heartily. How amusing! He's probably lying to get out of his well-deserved punishment. Such a bad bad child, he was surely turning into one of _them_. I sneer at his trembling form, why is he afraid? He has nothing to fear from me! Perhaps he is fatigued? But that's impossible too, for who can get fatigued if there is no time for it?

_PROVE IT._

Ah, now he's begging. How pathetic. Only the strong survive in this world and such weakness is not allowed.

_YOU'VE HAD YOUR CHANCES! I WANT THE PROOF NOW!_

And so I continue my onslaught. How long it took does not matter, for time no longer flows. The only thing that matters is the stability of the present and the present is when I finished punishing such a wicked child.

_EVERYONE BUT MY TOP SUBORDINATE IS DISMISSED. NOW GO!_

They quickly leave, though one seems to be going towards the offender. I let out a growl.

_LEAVE HIM!_

And then he's gone like the nonexistent wind. I snort and walk over to the motionless form.

_IF YOU WANT TO PROVE YOUR LOYALTY UNTO ME, THEN HEED MY WORDS. BRING BACK THE TRAITORS AND WHEN YOU DO, ELIMINATE THEM IMMEDIATELY. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?_

No response. It only serves to make me angrier.

I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

He whispers a yes. Such a tiny and weak voice, so humble and small, the voice all my children should have. I grin.

_GOOD. NOW GET UP._

There is no movement. Perhaps he's tired? How can he be tired if time does not exist?

_GET UP!_

He is struggling, his limbs trembling from the effort. He collapses several times before I start to grow impatient and give him another kick. He let's out a gasp and squeezes his eye shut.

GET. UP. NOW!

He gets up and I smile. He is not as weak as I thought. Good. This place has no room for the weak. I took the time, what a laugh for I have all the time in the world, to study him. His fists are clenched, eye still squeezed shut, and he's breathing heavily, though some of his breaths are punctuated with this odd noise, what is it? His entire being continues to quake, oh my, is he being rebellious? Does he hate me? No! He mustn't! I am the one who created this perfect world! Me, me, me! I send out a Dragon Pulse in front of him as a warning to not misbehave. He floats back, startled.

_LEAVE AND DO NOT RETURN UNTIL YOU HAVE AT LEAST ONE TRAITOR TO EXECUTE. IF YOU DON'T…I WILL BE VERY VERY ANGRY._

He slowly makes his way towards the exit, while those strange noises continue to escape him. I head over back to my nest and settle down. Now all I have to do is wait. Why shouldn't I? I have all the time in the world!

_TO ALL WHO DARE TO OPPOSE ME, LISTEN WELL! WE WILL NOT REST UNTIL ALL OF YOU BAD CHILDREN ARE PROPERLY DEALT WITH. LET'S SEE YOU TRY TO CHANGE THE PAST WHILE _I_ AM IN CONTROL!_

…And yet, I still wonder why? Why would anyone want to end this utopia where no is hurt? Why can't they see I'm only doing what's best for them by making time cease to exist? Why don't they appreciate me, love me even, for all I've done for them? I lay my head down and heave a sigh, all the while thinking why? Why why why why WHY?

* * *

**Decided to play around and try to write what Primal Dialga's thoughts might have been while he was, ahem, ruling the world. Hence a disjointed and contradicting thinking, since he's incapable of logical reasoning and shows no mercy at all. I'll let you people decide who the other characters are...even if it seems pretty obvious. ^^; Hope you enjoy and reviews would be much appreciated!**


End file.
